Commonwealth of Meregos
Meregos, officially the Commonwealth of Meregos (Sanskrit: Krøneiawaite Meregos) and formerly the Royal Federation of Meregos (Sanskrit: Krønen Lattziga van Meregos), is an unitary islands nation in the south Pacific Ocean. Sometimes colloquially referred to as the Eight Islands due to the nation having eight distinct federal regions (as well as several unincorporated and uninhabited territories), the nation is often incorrectly referred to with its former 'Hellenic' titles and its derivatives, although Meregos has not used such names since the dehellafication process in the 18th century. The capital of Meregos is van Kedisi, a 'canton conglomerate' located on the east coast of the largest island Myranos. Other major cities include Welshore, Marseille and Irasein. Until the late 20th century, the islands of Meregos had largely been isolationist in behaviour, shying away from relations with foreign nations and finding security in national unity. Due to the natives’ strong national loyalty to both their monarchy and their country, the islands have managed to resist colonialism and invasion alike, defending against several significant Dutch attempts at colonisation in the 17th century and against Imperial Japanese invasions during the Second World War and an attempted coup by the United States in 1971. The islands are well known for the religious wars that have existed throughout the nation’s history, with the Church of Covaden and its splinter cells posing a formidable threat to the nation’s Monarchy and national stability throughout the nation's history. The Church of Covaden remains the island’s official state religion and is now headed by the Monarch, although the practice of faith is much more personal and private than the historic factions. Over a third of Meregos’s population of 71.7 million resides on the island of Myranos. More than 95% of the population is ethnic Polynesian, with sizeable Timorese, Indian and Chilean minorities. The country’s official language is Sanskrit, with French acting as the unofficial second language of the state. Meregos is a member of the La Francophonie since 1974, the Alliahti Coalition, the North Pacific Marine Science Organisation, the International Whaling Commission, the International Atomic Energy Agency, and has automatic membership rights to the United Nations since its formation in 1945, although the nation has not opted-in as of yet. Meregos was a member of the Pacific Islands Forum between 1999 and 2016. Etymology History = Geography Climate Environment and biodiversity Administrative divisions Politics and Government Government incl. finance Politics Foreign relations Law Judicial system Military Economy Infrastructure Transport Agriculture Sciences Energy Tourism Demographics Ethnicity and migration Major cities Language Religion Health Education Culture Art Architecture Literature Philosophy Music Cinema Fashion Media The Meregosian Communication Group (TOM) (Meregosian: Topartu Ostlander Meregoçi) was formed in 1583 as the Hellenic News Group by King Aziz IV to provide free information of national importance to the citizens of the eight islands. Initially the TOM distributed newspapers and posters with a strictly informative nature, though it has since spread out into book publishing and radio and television broadcasts with a combination of both informative and entertaining focuses. The Meregosian Broadcasting Division was established in 1926, four years after the creation of Britain's BBC. The TOM and the Broadcasting Division are amongst the oldest news suppliers and broadcasters in the world. Society Cuisine Sports Sports are a central part of Meregosian culture and are actively encouraged at an early age through schools and social clubs. The most popular sports in Meregos are swimming (and other aquatics such as diving), surfing, sailing, kayaking and netball. A vast number of Meregosians live within the coastal regions of the eight islands, making the beach a popular recreation spot and an integral part of the nation's identity. A 2012 survey reported that 86.6% of Meregosians aged between 18 and 55 played a sport recreationally. The country hosts the Meregosian Games every five years, which are a series of sport competitions, not too dissimilar from the Olympic Games, which see the eight federal regions compete against one another. The games are incredibly popular in the country and attract millions of marks in tourism to the host city's economy. The next games are in November 2015 and are being hosted in Welshore, Eprau. Meregos will compete in its first international tournament at the 2016 Olympic Games in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil after obtaining the approval of the International Olympic Committee in 2014 after the nation formed a National Olympic Committee in the same year. Previously, the Meregosian government had an agreement with other Pacific nations, usually Australia and New Zealand due to financing, to allow Meregosian athletes to compete as part of their national teams. Meregosian athletes are also allowed to compete as part of the French delegation at sporting events, such as the FIFA World Cup. On XXX December 2015, it was announced that Meregos will bid to host the 2024 Olympic Games. Their candidate city is Marseille in the Myranos region. Category:Browse Category:Meregos